google translates the Hogwarts sorting songs
by Starlightthedark
Summary: google translates the Hogwarts sorting songs using the names of of the founders minus gryffindor since google translate has no languages beginning with O, i may add the prophecy and poem on gringotts
1. year 1 slytherin

the languages i have used for this chapter are,

samoan, lao, yiddish, tajik, haitian creole, esperanto, romanian, icelandic, nepali

* * *

"Oh, you can not believe that I am beautiful,

But do not decide what you see,

If you find it, I'll eat you

Good net like me

.

You can get a car,

Three and long gates,

Because of my eyes,

And I can surprise all of them

.

Nothing in your mind is hidden

Latin does not know,

So I'm always trying to tell you

Where is life

.

You Can Get Griffinders,

Where published,

God, bird and environment

Close the GridFinder

.

You can join HufflePuff,

He is just and honest,

Whatever the hufflops eat, actually

Who won

.

Or when Ravenclaveo is very sick,

If you have the right conscience,

There are men,

He apologizes for them.

.

Or perhaps in the Soviet Union

You must try real friends,

Experts use Methods

To get results

.

So I'm surprised!

Do not do anything wrong!

You have a safe hand (although there are)

Because I Believe!


	2. year 1 ravenclaw

The languages I used for this one were,

Russian, akrikanns, vietamese, estonian, norwegian, catalan, latin, albanian, welsh

I will note that it was latin that sawpped the founders Names around

* * *

Oh, you do not look right;

Perhaps you think you're paying attention

If I find food

Religion is smarter than me.

.

For black literature

Your head is a big couple

As I was wearing a hat in the hat

All I can contact.

.

Nothing is hidden in the head

And this type is not visible to the hat, yes,

And then you know the test

Where will be yours

.

That belongs to Slytherin

Where the heart is strong

Nerve of Courage

Especially Graffindors;

.

you can be Gryffindor

If, however, what is right and faithful,

These patients are entitled

However, I do not fear the difficulties;

.

But the former Ravenclaw

If you're ready for it

As spirituality and learning

She always found the way;

.

Or perhaps Ravenclaw

Create real friends

Some people ignore the use of the media

To complete the line.

.

So pray me! Do not be afraid;

And so the fabric!

Hands are good (though I am)

I have a pet?


	3. year 1 hufflepuff

the languages I used for this chapter.

Hausa, ukrainian, filipino, finnish, esperanto, latvian, pashto, urdu, french, filipino

When I started this I was trying not to use languages more once so have to use Filipino twice for one entry was slightly annoying

* * *

"No, you do not think that's all

But I think what you see

If you can, I'm with you

I'm not good

.

You can register a black banner,

Skirts are beautiful and large

Strike me in the screw frame

And I'll see them all.

.

You are not hiding from you

He did not look

So try to tell yourself

Where are you?

.

You can be in the rice business

Where is the heart?

Fatima, brave and young

fees

.

You can join HufflePuff,

If they are beautiful and honest

The huffles are correct

And do not worry about working.

.

Then restore the past

If you feel

Where are the followers and students?

They are always the same.

.

Or maybe solton

You make your real friends

These methods are used all the way

To achieve goals.

.

So do not be afraid of me

Do not work for free!

You are in the hands of the world (though I'm not here)

Because I was worried


	4. year 1 witchcraft

the languages I used for this chapter are,

 **Western Frisian, Igbo, tamil, cebuano, hawaiian, chinese, romanian, a** **mharic,** **finnish, telugu**

* * *

"No, I'm fine,

But do not expect your ideas,

When I come, I will come there

I believe it.

.

Your neck is Nails

What are you doing

I really feel

I bought everything.

.

You have no secret

Helmet helmet,

Try it out, I'll tell you

Where is the right?

.

Creators,

In my heart,

Peace, fear and controversy

Look at your designer.

.

You can download the HuffLopbook,

Thanks to its beauty and convenience,

It is a murdered murder

Keep your mouth clean

.

This is Ravenclaw

If it is a heart attack,

Gray white side,

I know

.

Or it will fall asleep

They are good friends,

You're using these little kids

They make a decision.

.

I'm with you! Are you suffering

Not crazy!

Waiting (sorry)

I feel like a man! "


	5. year 1 wizardry

The languages I used for this chapter was

 **Welsh, Indonesian, Zulu, Arabic, Russian, Danish,** **Romanian,** **Yoruba**

* * *

"Oh, I do not think I'm in the evening,

But judge that you see,

I myself will eat it if I can

It's better than me.

.

You can save a person's baggage,

His great box was up and down,

Because I have a pig

I can get it.

.

There is nothing hidden in the head

Didol Hoop could not see,

So try with me and tell yourself

If necessary

.

Griffin can be

When bold people live in the heart,

Entertainment, music, controls

Set Larger Set.

.

More hoebbov

When they are true and true,

The Hufflebuff patients are fine

No work was done.

.

Ravenclaw also was wise in ancient times,

If you have a misunderstanding mind,

When a person has knowledge and guidance,

You will always find your service

.

Or perhaps in private

For your true friends,

Removal is widely used in any way

Follow your head.

.

Then for me! Do not be afraid

Do not go to the finish!

I'm in a good hands (though I do not)

Because I'm chincap!


	6. year 4 slytherin

Scottish Gaelic, Lithuanian, Yiddish, Thai, Hebrew, Etonian, Russian, Irish, Nyanja,

* * *

thousand years

When I was wrong

Four inhabitants live.

Name is still unknown:

.

Gryffindor appears outside the forest

Beautiful landscapes

Tasty or tasty

Smart Slater, Blonde

.

They have their own ideas, hopes and dreams.

She stopped making plans.

Create a young leader

Hogwarts began.

.

Now stirring four.

Their houses were built to everyone.

Is there any extra benefit?

What do they need to learn?

.

Giffindor Band The most difficult person /

Price is better than breathing.

Student Ravensclaw

A good offering always;

.

It's hard to work

Very interesting places;

And share this hectares.

He likes a big business.

.

When they were alive, they were affected.

It's a great place

But how can you choose?

When will he die?

.

refrigerator

He bought me

Some bricks will ruin me.

So I can choose this place!

.

Now you have your hair in the back of your ears.

I will not do anything

I'm looking for your head.

Tell me where you are!


End file.
